Multilayer ceramic electronic components are widely used as IT components of computers, PDAs, mobile phones, and the like due to advantages thereof such as compactness, high capacitance, and ease of mounting. Also, the multilayer ceramic electronic components are widely used as electric components due to high reliability and high strength characteristics thereof.
A multilayer ceramic electronic component may cause acoustic noise due to an internal piezoelectric effect. Such acoustic noise may propagate to a board to cause noise that can be perceived by a person and to cause malfunction of nearby sensors.
In recent years, as multilayer ceramic electronic components have been used in wearable electronic devices or ultra-small electronic devices, a structure taking thinning into consideration is also required.